1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device, in particular to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, an amount of electronic devices is increasing by geometric progression. The electronic devices have become one of necessities in everyday lives for the people. Due to requirements to portability of the electronic devices, miniaturization for them has become a trend in development. A portable electronic device is convenient to carry, however, in use, it may almost be arranged only in one posture, i.e., lain flat, as it is not provided with associated assistant components. A user will not keep it stably upon using it unless it is held by pair of hands or other supports. It may cause a bad user experience for the portable electronic device.
Further, there is still a problem if the electronic device may be used only in a supported posture. In some special circumstances, for example, when the user is on the treadmill, on the bicycle, in the car or in the bed, the electronic device will not provide a good vision effect to the user due to a limited view if it is kept only in the supported posture.
Thus, the electronic device in the single posture cannot provide an improved user experience.